


The Betting Job

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Arm Wrestling, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto was late, the job was supposed to be quick, in and out, but Iwaizumi had to go in after him, and that was sure to end badly. For being alive as long as he had in this business, Bokuto sure was a shitty spy. </p><p>[the BokuIwa arm wrestling fic everyone wanted even if they didn't know it]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Betting Job

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to formally request that any and all BokuIwa be written as a spy AU, thank you. 
> 
> Also big shoutout to Grace aka @futakuchis for the arm wrestling idea.

Iwaizumi yanked the driving gloves from his hands as the air conditioning hit him like a wave. His eyes adjusted to the dim interior, a strong contrast to the bright sun beating the pavement outside. The room was large, filled with slot machines, and quieter than he'd expected. 

He didn't have much time to frequent casinos but surely they should have more than half a dozen elderly patrons, even on a Thursday afternoon. He scanned the room but saw no sign of Bokuto. He'd been sent in to meet with the casino's owner, posing as an interested investor. It was meant to be a quick mission, in and out in half an hour. Iwaizumi had waited two hours before slamming the car into park and venturing inside. 

He found a woman who was wearing a nametag and approached her. He put on his friendliest smile, though he supposed it wasn't more than a grin for most people. 

"Hello, I was wondering if you'd seen my... Employer?" They'd decided, not at all mutually, that a potential casino investor would have an assistant or at least a driver, and Iwaizumi was uniquely suited to the task. He hoped his jeans and tailored leather jacket didn't ruin the image. "His name is Oikawa Keiji, he was meant to be meeting with your owner." The name had been another one of Bokuto's jokes, naming himself after their supervisor and the top spy in the agency. Iwaizumi hoped, since even as a top spy Oikawa didn't have access to their mission logs, he'd never find out, but there was no keeping it from Akaashi. 

"Oh, yes!" The woman replied, her sudden comprehension showing in her eyes. "Mr. Oikawa volunteered to participate in our weekly event. Right this way."

She didn't elaborate, just turned and walked towards a hallway with a series of doors paneled in dark wood. Iwaizumi wasn't certain what he'd expected when she opened the door and led him inside but it definitely hadn't been what he saw. 

The room was empty of furniture aside from a single table and two chairs. Seated in the chairs were Bokuto and their target, the casino owner. There were a group of people around them, of all genders, and they were cheering for what looked to be an arm wrestling match. A few seconds after the door closed behind him Bokuto slammed the man's hand to the table and jumped up so fast to cheer that his chair fell back against the floor with a loud crash. 

"Oi, Hajime! What are you doing here?" _Of course_ Bokuto forgot the alias they'd chosen for him, of course. The only consolation was that he hadn't used his family name. 

"Well, Mr. Oikawa, I was worried when your meeting ran so long-"

"Oh! Ohh." Bokuto seemed to remember that he was here for a reason other than beating people at arm wrestling, and he glanced between the table and Iwaizumi. "Of course, um, sorry, sir, I've got another meeting to attend." He held his hand out to the owner and shook the stunned man's hand. Iwaizumi just barely resisted rolling his eyes, Bokuto was a hopeless actor, he didn't understand why Akaashi insisted on sending them on missions like this. 

Bokuto threw a wave to the crowd like he was doing them a favor and wrapped his arm over Iwaizumi's shoulder as they left the room. When the door was shut he shrugged him off. 

"Did you actually get what we needed?" He snapped, slapping Bokuto in the back of his head. 

"Ouch, damn it Hajime, of course I did. I got-"

"Shh, we'll talk in the car." They'd been in the climate controlled fortress for too long and Iwaizumi wasn't half as carefree as Bokuto. They walked outside quickly, his dread growing with every suspicious look they received from security. 

The final pair of security guards at the front doors had tried to stop them, reaching out and saying "Excuse me, sir." But Bokuto was too quick for them. After a nod of approval from Iwaizumi he caught the first man's outstretched wrist and cracked it hard against his knee while he aimed a kick at the man's stomach. He flew back, propelled by his own weight and crashed into a magazine display. The second guard was on him then, and Iwaizumi jumped back as Bokuto dodged a punch and aimed an uppercut at the jaw of the attacker. His fist hit with a sickening crunch that Iwaizumi hoped was jaw bones rather than fingers. The single punch was enough, and the guard dropped to the floor, limp. 

Before the first man could extricate himself from the piles of glossy paper they were out the door, sprinting across the hot pavement towards the car. The black glossy paint was unblemished after the most recent repair and Iwaizumi inhaled sharply at the lingering smell of tobacco and leather as he slammed the door shut behind him. Bokuto was in the passenger seat, laughing, and Iwaizumi flew out of the parking space, fishtailing just enough to show off before the wheels got purchase.  
At the first stop light he fished his driving gloves from his pocket and slid them on.

"So, you said you got it?" He prompted, eyeing Bokuto's face in the rear view mirror.  
Bokuto didn't answer, he just yanked open a few buttons on his shirt and pulled free the wire and recording device. "Yep! He was real talkative, got that shit in five minutes, thought it wouldn't be bad to spend some time schooling them in my favorite past time." 

"Arm wrestling isn't your favorite past time." Iwaizumi made a sharp turn, throwing the unbuckled Bokuto against the door of the car. "Also, fuckin buckle up, this is a getaway."

Bokuto listened and clicked the belt in place before speaking up again. "Arm wrestling is totally my favorite past time. I was a champion in high school."

"No you weren't."

"You didn't even know me then!" 

"I know you well enough that there's no way you were strong enough to be the champion." They slid through an intersection, barely making the end of the light, and Iwaizumi slammed the car into the next gear. 

"You wanna fight, then?!" Bokuto's voice was loud, it was always loud but if Iwaizumi had a second to look at his face he was sure it would be smiling. 

"You couldn't beat me even if I let you."

"Pull this fuckin car over and find a table, we're doing this right now."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He pulled the car into a parking garage surrounded by restaurants and shops. He was sure they'd lost any pursuers a few miles back. 

"Take off your jacket." He said, gesturing to Bokuto's impeccably tailored suit coat. It was black, pinstriped, with gold detailing along the sleeves. It was needlessly extravagant but Bokuto loved any chance to show off. 

"Trying to get me naked?" Bokuto quipped, as he pulled one arm from the sleeve. Iwaizumi did the same with his leather jacket, leaving him in a tight grey t-shirt. 

"Maybe later, for now I'm trying to stop us from standing out too much." It was probably a hopeless endeavor, judging by how Bokuto spiked his hair, but at least they'd be more comfortable out of the outerwear. 

They left the parking garage and Bokuto pointed out a small cafe with outdoor seating. They waved away the waiter as they took seats across from each other. 

"You ready to get your ass beat?" Bokuto snickered. 

"Yeah right, don't cry too much when I beat you."

Bokuto rolled up the sleeves of his white dress shirt and settled his elbow on the table, he held his hand out for Iwaizumi to take. He moved into position and gripped Bokuto's hand. 

"On three," Iwaizumi said, "One, two, go!" 

He pushed hard against Bokuto's hand and got a few inches of movement before the muscles snapped taut.

"You said on three!"

"That was on three." They were back in the middle now, neither giving any ground. 

"You never said three, you said go!"

"The three was implied."

"Imply _this_ , asshole!" Bokuto pushed hard, throwing as much of his weight as he could against their joined hands. Iwaizumi didn't budge, and a small smirk crossed his face as he watched Bokuto's frustration. 

"Are you cheating?" Bokuto asked and adjusted himself in his chair.

"How would I be cheating?" He pushed back now, widening his legs slightly and holding back a smile when Bokuto's hand shook and moved a fraction of an inch. 

A few seconds later he felt something against his inner thigh. He couldn't see but judging by the smug look on Bokuto's face it was probably his foot. He tried not to react. Bokuto's eyes narrowed and his foot slid up until it was pressed gently against Iwaizumi's crotch. 

"Now _that_ is cheating." He said, and he watched as his own hand shook and he lost his minor lead. "Is this how you won in high school?" 

Bokuto pushed farther forward with his foot in answer and Iwaizumi bit his lip at the friction. He tried to push against their hands, but he was slowly losing ground. 

"Okay, champ, let's see how you handle this." Iwaizumi gritted his teeth and focused on their hands. His muscles were burning and the activity combined with the heat of the day had produced a sheen of sweat on his face. After a few seconds Bokuto was losing ground and he pulled his foot back, too focused on the competition to tease Iwaizumi further. 

When Bokuto's arm was at a 45 degree angle he let out a yell and collapsed, his hand slamming against the table. 

Iwaizumi let go and sat back in his chair. "So, what were you saying about being the champion?" 

"Shut up." Bokuto crossed his arms and rubbed at his sore bicep. "When did you get so good at that?" 

"I actually _was_ the arm wrestling champ of my school." 

Bokuto's answering laugh chased away any of Iwaizumi's worries that he'd take the loss too hard. He looked away and noticed that the eyes of every person on the patio had been on them, watching the match. 

"We should probably go."

"But we haven't even eaten yet!"

"We've got a report to give, we'll get food on the way."

"You mean we can eat in the car?"

"No you cannot eat in my car. We'll get food and eat when we're back at headquarters, Akaashi has people to clean up after you."

"I'm gonna eat at Oikawa's desk!" Bokuto jumped up and they headed towards the car. 

"I'm sure he'll love that."


End file.
